Ithresh Haywood
Duke Ithresh Haywood is a Lordaeronian paladin and the patriarch of the House of Haywood. Biography Ithresh was the first born son of Patrick and Jessica Haywood, in his early childhood Ithresh was already studying under his father in court and on the training field with a wooden sword. His development into his personality and mindset started extremely early with his father showing him how kindness and working with your people other than leading them from the rear. Before his teenage years he already had a strong connection with the Light and the Church took notice. Patrick refused to give his oldest son up to train at the Church of the Light to become a Paladin in order to keep his family in one place. However, once Ithresh was a teenager the land he called home, Darrowmere, was sieged by the forces of the fallen Prince Arthas. Ithresh’s parents ordered the Captain of the Guard to take Ithresh and his younger siblings to the south with the other refugees and this was the last time Ithresh saw his parents alive. Once in Stormwind, Ithresh hated sitting around waiting and took off leaving his siblings behind, heading north back toward the ruined lands of Lordaeron. Ithresh reached the lands when he was 15 years old and joined with the current Order of the Silver Hand, from that day forward he trained hard and effectively to become a Paladin for the Order. It was here that Ithresh met Rosedrea Lockheart and Crowley Thoranis, his close friend and his Cousin who survived the invasion of Arthas. Near the end of his training Crowley talked Ithresh into joining the Scarlets after complaining about doing nothing to retake what is ours. Ithresh followed the Scarlet Crusade up until the age of 22 before realizing what he was doing was wrong, he then returned to the Order of the Silver Hand in defeat swearing to make it back into the Light’s good graces. This lead Ithresh to go with the Argent Crusade to Northrend after Arthas awakened again. It was during the long campaign in the North that Ithresh met Dandez Northbane, a warrior, Valdsowin, another strong Warrior, and Annatoncia (Ann), a Night Elf Deathknight. Ithresh ended up having strong relations with Ann which lead to his first marriage and the adopted Night elf child Julius Haywood, both Deceased due to assassins from Legion forces. This would be the defining moment in Ithresh’s life. Ithresh was charged with following a company of crusaders into the deadly lands of Icecrown. During a long battle with the undead Ithresh was the lone survivor and was forced to defend his position while badly wounded. On the verge of death the Light protected him and he stood his ground for hours until another company saved him and the bodies he could defend from being taken. After that moment Ithresh changed, he would never put his comrades in the line of danger unless he was in the front. Following the death of Arthas, Ithresh returned to Stormwind and met up with the surviving members of his past and started a small band of Mercenaries to help local populations when they could. However, once he teamed up with his younger brother Daniel Haywood, Ithresh made the decision to reclaim his father’s title of Duke and took on the mantle of reclaiming his homeland of Darrowmere. Physical Description Your text goes here. Personality Your text goes here. Quotes Quotes are optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. Trivia *Shield and Longsword Weapons *Favorite meal is a fine steak and Dalaran White Wine *Oldest Son and Heir of Patrick and Jessica Haywood *Married to Cassandra Haywood *Oldest Brother of Daniel Haywood (27) and Caelaise Haywood (26). *Parents were killed when he was 15 years old, fighting the scourge whilst defending Lordaeron. *Known languages: Common, Darnassian, and some Orcish. *Talented Jewelcrafter. *Joined the Scarlet Crusade at age 17, left it at age 22. *Has a Horse named Lily, and Blue Runic Drake as a wedding gift from Percy Von Gacy. *Carries a revolver in a holster on his waistline. *Ithresh is covered in scars from his painful experiences in Northrend. *Was married before, Annatoncia Haywood (Deceased) - Kaldorei **Had an adopted son Julius Haywood (Deceased) - Kaldorei *OOC Voice/Face Claim - Viggo Mortensen Notes and references Category:Alliance Paladin